


Bird With A Broken Wing

by SuperSam



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Sans is on his way to face the human who killed everyone he's ever known.But what is he thinking?





	Bird With A Broken Wing

" _So I walk alone down the darkest roads_ "

Snowdin was empty. So were Waterfall and Hotland. There was dust scattered as far as the eye could see.

" _'Cause I've always known how the story goes_ "

He really should've seen this coming, from the moment that human stepped out of the ruins. He should've done something.

" _When the curtain falls, I'll be wearing thin_ "

But he didn't. So now everyone he knew was dead. And he wasn't feeling a thing. He was just _numb._

" _Clawing at the walls as they're closing in_ "

He didn't want to be here. He knew he wasn't going to win this.

" _In this twisted plot I was destined for, I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor._ "

He was trapped here though, and it seemed like fate didn't have any better plans for him, as strange as it was. 

" _So misunderstood 'till the bloody end._ "

So he was here.

" _How I wish I could do it all again_ "

He would pay _anything_ to go back and start over. But instead, he had to fight.

" _It feels like I'm a lone survivor. Forgotten in a dark and deadly world._ "

He was the last one standing. If the human got past him, there was no hope left. 

" _And on my own I walk alone, to see the sun again I'd give anything._ "

He was the only one left who could stop this. On his own, he'd have to frustrate the human into turning back the clock and fixing all of this.

" _But life demands a final chapter. A story that we all must leave behind._ "

If he couldn't do that, he could at least say he'd tried. Not much of a legacy to be left with no one to witness it but for two monsters who'd fall soon after.

" _It's do or die, and this is mine. The anthem of a bird with a broken wing._ "

Even still, he had to fight this human. He'd fix this himself, or die trying.

" _It's another night of the living dead. Like a viper bite in a spiderweb._ "

He knew this was going to be the most painful thing he'd ever do.

" _It's so deathly dark in the alleyway. And a bleeding heart makes you easy prey._ "

He knew entering a FIGHT with stats like his was just begging to die.

" _I would run and hide for the afternoon, with the butterfly in the panic room_ "

If he had any kind of choice at all, he wouldn't be doing this.

" _Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time, for a different twist in the story line_ "

He knew there'd be no one left to mourn him if he fell here. But what would be the point in surviving with no one left to grieve with him?

" _It feels like I'm a lone survivor. Forgotten in a dark and deadly world._ "

The underground was empty and desolate now. He wasn't fighting to save what was left.

" _And on my own I walk alone. To see the sun again I'd give anything_ "

No, he was fighting for the slim hope that there was still some good left in the human, that they'd turn back and fix what they'd broken.

" _But life demands a final chapter. A story that we all must leave behind >_ "

He knew there wasn't any real chance of success. The odds were stacked against him, no matter what way he looked at it.

" _It's do or die, and this is mine. The anthem of a bird with a broken wing._ "

But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't try.

" _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing._ "

He'd take his chances.

" _Tell the world I know that my mind is made. It's a horror show, but I'm not afraid_ "

He wasn't backing down from this.

" _Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time, for a different twist in the story line_ "

He was going to fix this, even if he died trying.

**Author's Note:**

> i cut out a small chunk of the lyrics bc it was just repeating what came before it, and i didn't feel like writing new story for the same lines.  
> anyway this is supposed to be the story of a genocide run that takes place after a pacifist run, so sans still has a metric fuck ton of hope.
> 
> as always, check me out on tumblr at: theradicalace.tumblr.com for pretty much everything but writing.


End file.
